


Dystopian Mess

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Multi, chapter 2 has talk about self harm from both a knife and purposely punching something, i literally nearly cried writing the slurs, just know I am not homophobic, may have homophobic slurs, some offensive words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Wonshik gets badly injured after getting into a fight leaving his boyfriends (yes plural) to look after him and make sure he comes out of it alive.





	1. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik gets injured, will his boyfriends come in time to save him?

Wonshik eyed the handgun on the man's belt warily over the rim of his drink. What was he doing with a gun in a bar during his off-duty time? Wonshik already had a huge hatred for the police, this just made it worse.

“You know what’s worse than that good for nothing being a fag? He has 3 boyfriends,” The police around him laughed at his comment. Wonshik winced at their words feeling personally attacked even though he knew the police weren’t talking about him. “We found someone else as well yesterday.”

“Yeah? Who?” Another policeman asked, a smirk on their face. Wonshik flinched at how menacing it looked.

“A guy called Cha Hakyeon, I think,” Anger flared up in Wonshik and he had to fight his own instincts so he didn’t jump to his feet and knock the teeth out of the homophobic asshole.

“Oh really?” The smirk on the officer widened and another flare of anger came over Wonshik.

“5 guys,” Another round of laughter. “I’m starting to think he forced them into it. How do you get that many guys to consent to that?”

That was it, they crossed the line. Wonshik slammed the cup he had in his hand and it shattered into pieces, slightly cutting into his hand. However, Wonshik ignored it in place of glaring at the group of officers that were now staring at him, surprised at his outburst.

“What do you want?” The scowl on the officers face made him even angrier.

“Don’t you dare talk shit about my boyfriend!” Wonshik shouted, watching as the scowl on the officers face turned to pure disgust.

“You're one of the fags’ boyfriend?” A mocking laugh came out of the officer and the first punch was swung by Wonshik as the rage took over him. After a few more punches were thrown to either side, the officer flung Wonshik across the room, making the other fall on the floor with a loud _thud!_ Wonshik froze as the sound of a gun being cocked. He didn’t dare look up into the eyes of the officer, afraid to die on that spot. He was supposed to go back to his boyfriends after not being with them for months because of his work. _I can’t die here._ Wonshik thought to himself, risking his life as he turned and ran from the scene. A gun shot rang out around the bar as a bullet flew through the air and hit Wonshik’s right shoulder. Wonshik groaned in pain but continued running, knowing if he stayed any longer the police officer might actually go through with shooting him dead. The rules of their country meant that if a civilian attacked a police officer, the police officer could act at their own discretion. Which sometimes meant they could kill them if they really thought that the person had gone as far to deserve death. And with the way that the officer hadn’t hesitated to pull out his gun and shoot him in the shoulder, it meant that killing him wasn’t that far behind. After s few minutes of running back to their house, he started to feel faint and the pain was getting worse. He dialled Hakyeon and Hakyeon picked up after the second ring.

“How are-”

“Help,” The raspiness of his voice worried Hakyeon to no end.

“Wonshik!” Wonshik felt the darkness overtake him as he fell to the floor, phone falling from his hand and hitting the concrete floor beneath him just as he himself hit the floor.

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon shouted into the phone as he heard the phone clatter to the floor. “Wonshik!”

He hung up and grabbed his jacket from the chair in the living room.

“Where are you going?” Jaehwan asked as he entered the living room, bowl of food in his hand as he shoved a mouthful into his mouth.

“Wonshik is in trouble,” Jaehwans eyes widened as he heard the worry drip from his words and saw the tension in his whole body. Jaehwan placed the bowl down on the living room table and grabbed his own jacket.

“GUYS WE’RE GOING OUT GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!” Jaehwan shouted, smiling over at Hakyeon when the sound of people moving around was heard. “If we’re going to look for Wonshik we’re going to do it together.”

“What’s going on with Wonshik? Is he okay?” The two turned to face a worried looking Sanghyuk as he pulled on his own coat and shuffled to reposition his foot in his shoe. The others were standing behind Sanghyuk, ready to go. After getting over the initial surprise of them all being ready to help, he quickly told them what had happened. He watched as they looked scared and worried at the information that was given to them.

“We need to find him,” Hongbin spoke, grabbing onto the arms of the two beside him and dragging them towards the front door. Hakyeon and Jaehwan followed behind them.

“Can’t we just track his phone call since you said that he called you?” Taekwoon questioned, halting Hongbin’s movements by planting his feet on the ground.

“Oh yeah,” He took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Taekwoon. After a few minutes of fiddling with the phone, Taekwoon had found out where the call had been made from.

“He’s near that bar he usually goes to, the alleyway a few buildings down is where he made the phone call,” Hakyeon nodded and they all started to run towards the bar, not wanting to make a hassle with getting their car when they lived pretty close to the bar already.

“Wonshik!” Hongbin called out as they got close to the alleyway and Hongbin spotted Wonshik lying on the floor, phone lying on the floor next to him. Hongbin went straight for Wonshik as Jaehwan picked up the discarded phone from the floor before doing the same.

“Shit!” Hongbin cursed as he saw the gunshot wound to Wonshik’s shoulder. “We don’t have time to dilly dally, Wonshik’s been shot!” He tried to get Wonshik up. “Someone help me get him up so we can carry him back home to look after his wound.” Hakyeon moved forward and moved to the other side of Wonshik to pull Wonshik to his feet and the 6 started the trek back to their house, more rushed at the thought of Wonshik dying from a bullet wound.

“Get him onto the couch, I’ll get the first aid kit,” Taekwoon said the moment that they entered their house. Hongbin and Hakyeon softly placed Wonshik onto the couch while Jaehwan closed their front door and Taekwoon went to get the first aid kit from their bathroom. “Our med kit doesn’t have everything we need , so can you guys get me some dental floss, a sewing needle and bottle of whiskey.” Everyone moved to get the things he had asked for while Taekwoon kneeled by Wonshik and carefully removed the others shirt so he could get better access to Wonshik’s shoulder so he could patch it up. He decided to get started on removing the bullet while the others got what he needed. He picked up the tweezers from the first aid kit and gently pulled the bullet out, happy that the bullet hadn’t broken apart as it cut through his flesh. _He doesn’t seem to be having any internal bleeding he should be fine,_ Taekwoon thought. The others came back and placed down the things he had asked for. He thanked them and got back to work, using the dental floss and sewing needle to stitch the wound up. He used the scissors in the first aid kit to cut the excess string off after he tied it off so it stayed in place. The others were standing a few feet from the couch, looking worried and clinging onto each other as they stared at Taekwoon stitch up their boyfriend.

“If all you guys are going to do is worry, then give me some space and get some food or something. You guys look like you’re about to collapse too,” Taekwoon watched as they slowly started moving and making their way towards the kitchen. Taekwoon heaved a sigh of relief as he the pressure to do well left him without an audience. He picked up the whiskey, opening it before taking a large gulp of it.

“So that’s why you wanted the whiskey,” Taekwoon looked towards the doorway to the kitchen and saw Hakyeon leaning on the doorframe, a smirk on his face that looked force as he could see the worry in his eyes so clearly.

“That and to disinfect the wound,” He replied, turning back to Wonshik before pouring some of the whiskey onto the wound, pouring nearly a quarter of the bottle. He then took a roll of bandages and started to wrap the wound up so that it wouldn’t get infected before using the scissors again to cut the bandage to the length he needed.

“Is he going to be okay?” Hakyeon asked as he walked towards Taekwoon to help the other put the first aid kit away.

“It certainly looks that way. There wasn’t any internal bleeding which saves us a lot of work. But he still needs pills for the pain and fighting off infections since he was on that floor for ages before we got to him,” Taekwoon took a deep breath before continuing. “He’ll also need to eat a lot once he wakes up and to drink a lot of water to regain energy and stuff.”

Taekwoon sighed, dragging a hand down his face in stress.

“The question should’ve been ‘are you okay’. You look a mess,” The fact that Taekwoon had taken a swig of the whiskey should’ve given Hakyeon the heads up that Taekwoon wasn’t okay, but he didn’t know it was that bad.

“I’m fine, we need to worry about Wonshik, not me. I’ll be fine,” Hakyeon wanted to interject but Taekwoon shook his head, putting a finger up to silence the elder. “Really, don’t worry about me.”

Hakyeon didn’t want to drop the subject, worried about Taekwoon, but if Taekwoon said he was going to be alright then he didn’t want to push the other to talk if he didn’t want to.

“Help me carry Wonshik to his bed,” He said after they placed the first aid kit back where it belonged. Hakyeon nodded and got to helping the other carry the younger to his bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, pulling the blankets over him.

Taekwoon decided that he would stay by Wonshik’s side, taking a chair and sitting on it by the edge of the bed as he took one of Wonshik’s hand into his own. Hakyeon left the room, leaving Wonshik in Taekwoon’s hands as he went to reassure the others that Wonshik was going to be okay. He knew that the others would be worrying about it and would want to know about Wonshiks condition as soon as possible in case anything bad could happen in the future.

“Is he okay?” Sanghyuk was the first to come up to him. Hakyeon pulled the youngest into a hug.

“Of course he’ll be okay, Taekwoon was looking after him and you know how good he is with first aid.”

Hakyeon felt more relaxed when they all laughed without it sounding like it was forced.

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy he’s okay,” Hakyeon pulled away from Sanghyuk and made his way around, hugging them all to make sure they were okay.

“Taekwoon is staying in Wonshik’s room with him tonight so is it okay if you sleep in my room tonight Sanghyuk?” The younger nodded, saying how it was fine and he would even sleep on the couch if it meant that Wonshik would be okay. “Okay, we’ll have something to eat and then we’ll go to sleep, tomorrow we might have to go stock up on some painkillers and other pills for Wonshik.” Everyone nodded in understanding and got to getting themselves some food. With Taekwoon looking after Wonshik there was no one there to make them and intricate dinner so they made do with instant noodles.


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they get the medication Wonshik needs when everyone in town already knows what Wonshik did and refuse to give them what they need? How far will they have to go to help their boyfriend?

Sanghyuk woke to a beating heart gently thumping beneath his ear as he cuddled into Hakyeon's side. He shifted a little to look behind him at the analog clock to see that it was already 7am and the pharmacy would be opening in a few hours. He silently and carefully removed himself from Hakyeon’s hold, trying not to wake the other. He yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, doing his morning routine before going to check up on Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon-hyung?” He called out as he silently opened the door to Wonshik and his room. The room was dark and he could barely see anything. 

“Sanghyuk? Is that you?” Sanghyuk could hear the exhaustion dripping off of his words. He reached for the light switch by the door and flicked it on. Taekwoon was sitting on a chair by the bed and was wearing the exact same clothing he had been wearing the day before. 

“Did you even sleep?” Sanghyuk asked, walking towards Taekwoon to make sure the other was okay.

“No, I couldn’t sleep. I was too worried about Wonshik I couldn’t get to sleep,” Sanghyuk could see the eyebags already forming under his eyes. 

“You can go to sleep, I can stay with him while you rest,” Taekwoon shook his head, waving Sanghyuks worry away.

“I’ll stay with him, I’ll take a nap soon, don’t worry,” Sanghyuk thought about making Taekwoon take a nap already. Taekwoon glared at him, however, and Sanghyuk stepped back. Sanghyuk left the room and turned the light off again, feeling guilty about leaving Taekwoon looking like death. 

“How is he?” Sanghyuk’s head shot up as he heard Hongbin’s worried tone from in front of him.

“Wonshik or Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asked, looking back at the door, wanting nothing but to go back inside and make Taekwoon sleep already. “Taekwoon hasn’t left Wonshik’s side ever since we got him back to the house. He didn’t even sleep last night.”

Hongbin sighed, the tension only worsening in his whole body. 

“Wonshik seemed to have some sort of fever. We need to get him some medication quickly or he might get worse,” Sanghyuk and Hongbin started making their way towards the kitchen, passing closed doors where the others were still sleeping. 

“I don’t think the others will wake up anytime soon, they seemed pretty exhausted yesterday from all the stress and worry,” Hongbin pointed out. “So that means we’re going to be the ones that will get the medication for Wonshik.”

“The pharmacy will already know about what happened, and you know how the whole town knows everyone and what they do. They won’t let us buy the medication if they know it’s for Wonshik. They would rather let him die,” Hongbin nodded, looking off in thought.

“So how are we going to get the medication without them, like, arresting us or something?” Hongbin questioned, watching as Sanghyuk walked towards one of the drawers in the kitchen, a determined look on his face. “Have you got any ideas?”

“Yeah,” was all that Sanghyuk said before pulling open one of the drawers and pulling an item out. 

“Sanghyuk!” Hongbin shouted as his eyes landed on the thing. “What are you going to do with that knife?!?!”

Hongbin tried his hardest not to wake anyone up, he didn’t want them to worry about Sanghyuk on top of Wonshik. He was sure he would be able to handle Sanghyuk without any injuries. 

“If I have a visual injury, they’ll have no choice but to give us the medication, right?” Hongbin felt his heart beat faster. Sanghyuk was going crazy from fear and worry. How was he meant to stop him from doing something stupid? 

“Sanghyuk, we can find another way to get the medication. You don’t need to hurt yourself. Give me the knife,” He slowly made his way towards the younger, hand outstretched, asking for the knife. Sanghyuk looked between the knife and Hongbin’s hands, taking a second to think about it before sighing and handing over the knife. 

“Thank you,” Hongbin sighed in relief and passed Sanghyuk to place the knife back in the drawer, shutting it. 

“How else are we going to get the medication for Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asked, angrily turning to Hongbin with a scowl on his face. Hongbin walked towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes as he tried to reassure him through a look. 

“Anything else but this. I am not letting you hurt yourself if we have another way to do it,”

“But we don’t have another way!” Sanghyuk shouted, throwing his arms up, incidentally pushing Hongbin's hands off of his shoulders. 

“There’s got to be another way!” Hongbin shouted back. “I know you’re worried about Wonshik and you’d do anything to make sure he’s okay. But please don’t put your own health at risk because of it.”

“If you think of something, tell me. Until then, let me do this my way,” Hongbin groaned as Sanghyuk turned and ran towards the bathroom. Hongbin tried to follow him, but Sanghyuk locked the bathroom door so he couldn’t get in. 

“Sanghyuk! Get out of here now! Don’t you dare do something stupid!” Hongbin refrained from pounding on the door with his fists as he kept his voice to a minimal to not wake the others. “Please Sanghyuk, don’t hurt yourself.”

Hongbin let his head silently fall onto the door, eyes closed as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Hongbin rarely cried unless something really hurt him. One of the main things that hurt him the most was one of his boyfriends being hurt. 

“Sanghyuk!” Hongbin shouted as he heard a loud crash from in the bathroom. “What are you doing in there?”

After a few minutes the door was unlocked and Sanghyuk opened the door, looking down at the floor, an arm behind his back.

“What did you do, Sanghyuk?” Hongbin looked all over Sanghyuk’s body, trying to find the sign of any injury on his person, worry lacing his words. 

“Let’s just get Wonshik some medication,” Sanghyuk walked past Hongbin and made his way towards the front door. “You coming?”

He turned to face Hongbin, waiting for the other to follow him. Hongbin took another once over of Sanghyuk, wanting to be sure before he left that the other was okay.

“Your knuckles, Sanghyuk! They’re bleeding!” Hongbin turned to look back inside the bathroom and found glass all over the floor. It was then that it hit him. Sanghyuk had punched the mirror to make an injury on his knuckles. 

“These will heal easier and won’t leave a big scar,” Sanghyuk shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn’t talking about how he had just injured himself with no second thought. 

“This isn’t about whether it will heal fast or not, it’s about the fact you’re hurt and I hate seeing you hurt,” guilt washed over Sanghyuk’s eyes before determination took over and he shrugged again. 

“Are you coming or do I have to this by myself too?” Sanghyuk asked, eyes narrowing when Hongbin didn’t make a move to walk to the door. Sanghyuk sighed and crouched to put on his shoes before standing up again to grab his jacket. “Whether you come with me or not, I’m going to get him his medication no matter what.” 

Hongbin shook himself out of his shock and followed Sanghyuk in grabbing his shoes and jacket. Sanghyuk smiled softly and pulled the elder into a hug.

“I’m sorry, but this was the only way I could think of to make it work 100%,” Hongbin nodded, hiding his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck.

“We’re looking after that the moment we get back,” Sanghyuk nodded, letting Hongbin go as he turned and opened the front door. 

“Good luck to us,” Sanghyuk sighed before the two left the house, Sanghyuk holding his hand to stop the blood from dropping to the floor if it bled too much. 

A cold bed was all that Hakyeon woke up to. He felt around the bed, eyes still closed as he tried to hold onto the last slivers of sleep, as he searched for Sanghyuk that should have been lying next to him. When he found no one he shot up in bed. He tried not to freak out, maybe the other had gone into the kitchen to make himself breakfast or something. 

“HAKYEON! YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!” Hakyeon cringed at the scream from none other than Jaehwan. Hakyeon would’ve ignored Jaehwan had he not had a worried and scared tone of voice. He groggily got out of bed, yawning as he stretched his arms above his head, back clicking a few times. He slowly followed Jaehwans voice to the bathroom,

“What is i- OH MY GOD!” His eyes widened as he looked at the remnants of the mirror, shards were laying on the floor. “IS THAT BLOOD?!” 

Jaehwan nodded, looking worried, tears already showing on the corner of his eyes. Hakyeon tried to stay calm, not wanting to worry Jaehwan out anymore than he already was. 

“Do you know who it could belong to?” Hakyeon asked, putting a comforting hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder, making his eyes as reassuring as possible so Jaehwan wouldn’t start freaking out again. 

“It could be Taekwoon’s,” Jaehwan suggested. Hakyeon could tell that Jaehwan was trying to stay calm, but he also knew that Jaehwan was the one that was most affected by the others emotions in their relationship. “We could go check up on him.” 

Hakyeon nodded, giving Jaehwan a small smile.

“I’ll go check up on Taekwoon, you should make yourself breakfast,” Jaehwan looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself. 

Hakyeon sighed, making his way towards Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s bedroom again. 

“Taekwoon?” he knocked on the door twice. “Are you okay?”

The door was opened after Hakyeon heard a few steps towards it. Taekwoon looked horrible. His eyes were drooping, back slouched, and he looked like he was dizzy on his feet. 

“What is it Hakyeon?” Hic voice sounded just as bad as he looked.

“Can i see your hands?” Taekwoon gave him a confused look and Hakyeon nearly thought he was too tired to understand what he had asked for before the other slowly reached out with both his hands.Hakyeon gently took his hands in his own and looked at the knuckles, sighing in relief when he realised it hadn’t been Taekwoon that had punched the mirror. But if it hadn’t been Taekwoon, then who had it been? He pulled the other closer, giving him a long hug. Taekwoon relaxed into his hold, thinking that maybe that was the reason Hakyeon had asked for his hands and let himself enjoy the warmth from Hakyeon’s body. When Hakyeon pulled away Taekwoon looked better, like just having Hakyeon hug him made him feel a hundred times better already. 

“Make sure to rest while looking after him, okay?” Taekwoon nodded and Hakyeon gave the other another small hug before going to see Jaehwan in the kitchen. Jaehwan was sitting by the kitchen table, cereal in a white bowl as he pushed the creal around, not really taking a bite of the cereal though.

“Hakyeon!” Jaehwan looked up from his bowl as Hakyeon walked into the kitchen. “Is Taekwoon okay?”

Hakyeon nodded.

“It wasn’t Taekwoon that punched the mirror,” Jaehwan looked even more worried at that and Hakyeon was quick to sit next the the younger. 

“If it wasn’t Taekwoon, then it must have been Hongbin or Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon nodded. “How are you not worried?”

“I am worried, but if you saw Taekwoon and how he’s been acting ever since Wonshik got injured, you would be more worried about him than Binnie and Hyukie,” Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. “Hongbin and Sanghyuk still have a sane mind at least, Taekwoon looks like he’s ready to kill someone to save Wonshik.”

Jaehwan nodded. He had seen the way that Hongbin and Sanghyuk had reacted to Wonshik being injured. Sure they looked worried, but they looked more determined than heartbroken and desperate like Taekwoon had. 

“Hongbin and Sanghyuk aren’t home,” Jaehwan pointed out, lifting his spoon and eating some cereal.

“They aren’t?” Hakyeon asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched Jaehwan eat.

“Yeah, I checked in their rooms when you went to check up on Taekwoon. Also their shoes and jackets were gone when I checked the door for mail,” Hakyeon nodded, taking in the information.

“I guess we’ll see who punched the mirror once they get back,”


End file.
